


Breathless by Your Hand

by FreeArchive



Series: Set You Free - Evare [2]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, POV Evangeline Samos, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: After everything that's happened, Evangeline seeks out Mare to learn what is truly between them. Passion, power, emotions; but what are they? Why does she feel this way?{Evare}{Evangeline x Mare}
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Evangeline Samos
Series: Set You Free - Evare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Breathless by Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO PART TWO! 😄 No Elane this time but still lots of good stuff~ I hope you enjoy~

Mare isn't alone in the training room, much to my disappointment. I hoped to see her by herself. For what reason, I dare not let myself know. 

I glance at the king also in the room, and wonder if he'll be a threat to the Samos reign. He could be. We won't be unprepared if things go sideways. And with Mare involved, they always do. 

"I see you regained your spark, lightning girl." 

Mare looks up as I walk over, eyes narrowing. We aren't too fond of each other. I wonder why. 

But even so, we've found an alliance. She wants something. So do I. Between us, maybe we have the power to bring them to us. Maybe. 

She stands up and stretches, her muscles flexing ever so slightly. She's regained the weight she lost as a captive of Maven's. The healers work magic on a daily basis. I dare think she even looks good. 

I would never tell her that. But I can't help but run my eyes down her body. 

"What do you want?" she questions. 

Not hostile yet. But still guarded. She doesn't trust me and that is wise. If I wanted, I could tear her limb from limb before her little lightning touched me. I won't. But I could. 

I reach her side and don't answer. Instead I stretch too, rolling back my shoulders as I take in the room around us. Their training facilities are quite impressive, I'll admit. I haven't yet had the chance to use them. 

"Looking to blow off some steam," I finally reply. 

When I look back at her, she isn't looking at my face. Instead she too can't help but look me up and down. I think she likes what she sees. I smirk. 

"I see." 

I glance across the room to where Tiberius slows in his training. He mightn't act like it but he is hyper-aware of us on the other side of the room. He is still in love with Mare. He cast her aside for the crown but his heart still belongs to her. 

The idea is sweet but so futile. 

I look to her and catch her eyes with mine. She might have his heart. 

But I think I stole hers. 

"Care to join me?" I offer. 

For what, I can't say yet. Even I don't know where I want this to go. Elane is not here but she knows of my fascination with the red-blooded storm. She knows that I love her but also feel things for Mare. Things that I would never admit to anyone but my beloved Elane. 

She doesn't hate me for it. In fact, she has encouraged it. After our tryst all those months ago, I dare say she's gained a crush. 

It's cute. 

And I don't blame her. 

Mare is captivating in ways I both love and despise. 

Mare lifts her chin and nods. "Sure." 

Tolly works out near Tiberius but they don't talk. I wanted him to keep an eye on him. See how our new king is doing. Tiberius is not Maven, in both good and bad ways. 

But they are similar in their desire for Mare Barrow. 

And I have taken her right in front of them. 

Mare follows me into the circle, finishing her stretches. 

Our situation is not ideal, I'll admit. I do not want to marry Tiberius. But I don't want Mare to either. 

But again, she is not mine, not in the way Elane is. I will choose what I know is waiting for me. I won't let the lightning girl hurt me. 

Yet as she smirks at me, I know I've fallen too far. 

But I can pretend otherwise. 

After all, pretending not to feel is what I am best at. 

"Physical, no abilities," I say. "Let's see what you have within you." 

Her lightning is wicked, especially at such a close range. I have trained with my metal for years to the point where it is second nature. It's time to test my body. See if it still lives up the standards I have for it. 

She nods, flexing her fists. 

Before she has the chance to move, I lunge without warning. She staggers back, taken off guard but somehow manages to stay out of my range. And she circles. 

"Hey!" 

"What?" 

"You didn't say start!" 

"In a real fight there is no 'start'," I muse. "Your reactions are not bad but they'll get you killed." 

A strongarm would have taken her head clean off. 

Mare bristles but she doesn't argue. Instead she continues to circle, guard up. 

It isn't hard for me to focus on Mare, but I'm also aware that Tiberius is watching us. His eyes don't care for me. But he watches Mare and I pity him. 

For if I end up with my way, I'm stealing Mare back to my bedroom where we shall not emerge from until tomorrow. 

But I wonder if that's what Mare wants. What happened in the castle was not normal and though willingly, not in her nature. She might want me but will she let herself have me? Or will she lie to herself about the boy king whose obsession with her only grows? Or the silver king who intends to take the country from him? 

I can hope. But I do not trust her to know what she wants. 

Mare's fist slams into my cheek. A jolt of pain—electricity through my bones. I stagger with the momentum. 

Recovering, I spin and shove her arm aside. 

"Where's that iron focus now?" Mare teases. 

I huff but it is one blow. One mark upon my skin. It matters not in the scheme of things. For I intend to leave her bruised—in more ways that this. 

But how do I let her know? 

I dragged her from her cell into Elane and my arms. I wanted to take her from Maven. 

A respite in the hell that become our lives. 

Things are different now. She is free and without the need of me. I can only ask her to choose and hope that she chooses me. 

I strike next and she counters. She's fast. Not as strong as me but she makes up for it in speed. But I won't be outdone by her. I will take her down. 

I sweep her leg and send her crashing to the ground. I turn triumphantly, only to have my mood soured. 

Tiberius is openly staring. 

_Fool_ , I almost growl. She isn't yours anymore. 

To imagine that one day I had wanted to marry him. To be the queen. What a fool I was. So young and naive. How times have changed. 

As Mare and I trade blows, I admire the red flush to her cheeks. Reds are never on the same playing field as Silvers but their blushes are beautiful. More shy. Clearer against her beautiful skin. 

She catches me in a headlock, lips pressed close to my ear. 

"A shame we have an audience," she whispers. 

Heat sears through me and I throw her over my shoulder. Her arm bent over my knee as I put pressure. And even so, she smirks at me. 

"A real pity." 

Is that an invitation? It wasn't clear, could be just another quip in our little game. Her eyes shine so brightly. 

Part of me wants to grab her and kiss her right in front of Tiberius, if only to make him scream in jealousy. He never had a chance. 

But the other knows I can't. 

Not to mention Tolly is here and I can't explain to him the same way I can to his wife. 

I'll wait. 

I am a predator, a monster cloaked in iron. I can wait. 

Mare breaks free of my grasp and darts away. I chase after her but she leads me in a dance, around and around after her. I will chase my storm until I reach the eye. And there, in her glorious calm, I shall bask. 

Too easily distracted. Mare strikes again and I don't manage to block. 

I can feel the sting of bruises across my face. 

"You've gotten better," I comment. 

How far we've come from trying to kill each other. She is very different from the young maid who fell onto the electric shield. I am very different from the girl who wanted to tear her apart. 

She smirks. "So have you." 

Again her body crashes into mine and I crave it like the waves that wash against the cliff side. A breath of clean air. Take the air from my lungs and drown me in you. 

"How do we make them leave?" I hiss through a bloodied lip. 

"Hmm? You want me alone?" 

Her question is innocent but the way her eyes glint is not. 

I answer with a kick to the chest. 

A deadly dance we descend into. Neither of us hold back from hurting each other. Two warriors who will see their task through to the end. When I step away again, I think she's broken my nose and I a rib of hers. 

But the pain is fresh. 

It sears through me. 

I do not care for this silly war that tears our country in two. I care only about a shadow named Elane Haven and now a lightning bolt called Mare Barrow. 

Mare's foot sends me to the ground but not before I pull her with me. 

Grappling her is easy, keeping her still is not. Mare is used to struggling for everything in life and it makes her strong. I admire her. But in this dance of ours, I will not let her win. 

I end up on top of her, legs straddling her hips and hands around her wrists as I pin her to the ground. 

"Anything to say?" 

But I fucked up. I see the way her eyes widen and her entire body tenses. I don't know what I did. 

But suddenly all I feel is pain as lightning surges through me. 

I scream. 

My whole body burns. I think I might have passed out but then next thing I know is Wren's cooling hands healing me. She's thorough in her touch, not letting any part of me go without attention. I'm glad of her. 

When I finally sit up, I see Tolly and Tiberius standing by Mare. 

Both are yelling. 

Tolly for me and Tiberius for Mare. 

But she says nothing, huddled on the ground by their feet, eyes unseeing. 

I fucked up. I did something. 

"Get out." 

My throat is dry, hoarse. But it rings out clearly through the training room. Both the men pause in their shouting match to look at me. And I glare back. 

"Get out!" 

"Are you certain-?" Wren asks but I shake her off. 

I'm fine. 

Mare is not. 

"You two," I snap. _"Out."_

Both stare at me. Tiberius with rage and Tolly with confusion. My entire body burns as I flex my hands. I will make them leave if they do not choose to. 

But they both concede. Neither wants to but Tolly knows that he must shadow the king to the best of his abilities. And Tiberius knows that he isn't welcome. Not to Mare. And most definitely not to me. I watch them leave and make certain that they do not linger out of sight. 

Wren glides over to Mare and heals her too, before she once again leaves. She is the only other person who knows what happened between us. She'd never say—not even to my brother. 

"Thank you." 

Wren says nothing as she exits. She needs no thanks truly. She serves my family and loves my brother. She'd do more if she could. 

But I am grateful and will show it to those who deserve it. 

I rise and manage to reach Mare's side. 

She doesn't want to look at me. 

"What happened?" 

She stares at her hands, turning them over and then again. She sees something I don't. She feels something I can't imagine. 

"I didn't mean to- I swear-" 

"What happened?" I repeat. 

She stares at her hands. But not her hands, her wrists. 

Though healed so no scars still show, I can still see the chains in my mind's eye. The silent stone to lock her spark away. 

Oh. 

I kneel before her and gently take her hands in mine. In the expanse of the room, I want no distance between us. So I shift closer and closer until she's a breath away. 

She doesn't protest but tears sting the corner of her eyes. 

Maven hurt her like this. I let him. I tried to push him to break but it only ended up hurting her. 

"Not anymore," I whisper. I kiss the inside of her wrists before looking back up at her. "I promise." 

The outside world melts away and it's just the two of us. 

Her, frozen as she looks at me on my knees before her. I might be a princess but she is a queen. Not born for it, not made for it, but every inch deserving of the crown. 

And me, promising to protect what I've come to care so deeply about. Does she understand what I feel? Does she know how my fire burns for her now too? _Let be here for you,_ I want to beg. _Let me be your iron shield against the war to come. He won't hurt you again._

She moves with pure intent, shoving me back to land on the training room's floor. And she kisses me, hot and sharply. 

Unexpected but very welcomed. Her intensity overwhelms me and I have to break away for air. 

"Are you sure?" 

After what happened, I must check. Her choice. It must be hers. 

But she laughs, such a beautiful sound like a melody in a verse. 

My name is Evangeline Samos. 

And I am not in love with Mare Barrow. 

One of those statements is a lie. 

"Where is Elane?" she murmurs, teasing me with a fluttering kiss. 

"She cannot join us. She's at home." _Safe._

Mare knows what it's like to have people she cares about in this war. She knows that she'd do anything to keep them safe. She only nods before she kisses me again. 

I move to touch her but her fingers lace through mine and pin them back against the ground. She needs this bit of control. So I let her and pretend that I don't like it. How can a young Red girl make me so weak? What have I become? 

I kiss down her neck, nipping lightly along the exposed length of her collarbone. I don't know what to do—how far she wants to go. But I'll give it to her. I'll let her have it. 

Mare groans and her hands leave mine. They wander instead; across my skin, the tears in my clothes, through my hair. 

We're both sweaty from our spar, and the warmth only grows. 

"Not here," I say. 

She nods. Anyone could walk in. Tiberius or my brother could return to check on us. No matter what I feel, I know they cannot see. I will protect her in the same way I protect Elane. 

Except this secret is much more important. 

"Where?" 

I love how she sounds when breathless, and I take pleasure in knowing I stole it from her. 

"My room. No one will disturb us." 

The only person who would dare is miles and miles away. And then, I wouldn't mind her disturbing us. 

She nods, and kisses me again. Slower this time. She kisses me like she wants to know every inch of my tongue, to claim it as her own. 

I am not weak. But I am weak for her. 

How easy was it to take my heart? I don't know. I don't even know if she feels the same away or if this is just passion burning between us. But either way my heart is the fuel—whether she will choose to save it or let burn is the question. 

She pulls me to my feet and we leave the training room. 

No one passes us on our way and I'm glad for they might have seen her hand firmly wrapped in mine. It works to drag her after me but also… maybe I like it. 

I cannot show Elane affection outside of closed doors. I can't show Mare that either. 

But this tiny moment snatched from the seconds before we hide, burns me through my very soul. 

The door shuts behind me and then she's kissing me again. Back against my door, I barely have time to ensure it's locked before I can't focus on anything but her lips. _Kiss me harder,_ I want to beg. _Make me yours._

I love Elane more than life itself but Mare… I don't understand what she's done to me. 

Mare tugs my shirt over my head and I remove hers too. The last time we were naked in seconds, unable to contain our desire for each other. But this time, I think she wants to draw it out. 

Mare kisses down my chest, fingers sliding underneath my bra. I thought I understood how electricity felt. But this sets every nerve aflame and I moan. 

"Mare-" 

I didn't mean to growl it, but my voice comes out rough and low. 

She looks up at me. A smirk plays across her lips. 

"Say my name again." 

I bite my lip. 

I've already admitted to being so entranced by her. Not to her face. But I think Elane's told her and I think she can tell. 

Does she like having this power over me? The thought makes me dizzy. 

"Mare," I breathe but it's colder and more controlled. 

Two can play at this game. I will not be taken so easily. 

Mare presses me back to the door and the wood groans behind me. She's grown stronger. Or maybe it's because I never let her throw me around a room. I won't. That's my job. 

Making sure to avoid her wrists, I shove her back until she hits the bed behind her. _I called you a queen. Let me worship you like one._

"Evangeline," she whispers. 

"My name sounds nice when you say it," I comment as I slowly make my way after her. 

The energy between us is tense and loaded with heat. But it's the waiting, the slow draw of getting to touch each other that makes it burn that much brighter. 

"Your name is beautiful," she replies. "I think I whisper it in my sleep." 

That _shouldn't_ affect me but it does. Straight through my chest. Weak. Weak. For her. 

I smile. "I'll make you say it plenty of times tonight." 

"I look forward to that." 

Taunting jabs back and forward, that's how we've always been. It should be no surprise that this is how we fuck too. 

I claim her mouth and tell her she's mine without saying a word. I want her so badly. I can't get enough. I move to take her bra off and then have access to so much sensitive skin. 

But when I do, I see the brand burned into her skin. And my blood boils with rage. 

She pauses. 

"It's okay." 

"No, it's not." 

If I could burn it from her, I would. Maven deserves no part of her and never deserves to write it into her skin. The scars are his doing too. A map of all she's suffered. How dare he? 

"Don't think about him," she snaps. "I don't care about him. I only care about you." 

Does she lie to make me feel better? Because I'm kneeling between her legs and she wants me so bad? I don't know. Maybe I'm better off not knowing. 

"He never deserved you." 

"And you do?" 

"No. But I will set you free where he would bind you." 

Her hands close around my wrists as if imagining the silent stone again. I have chains, have ropes, could fashion them if she so desired. Control. I'll give it to her. 

"You can-" 

"No. I don't want to." 

Fingers flow up my shoulders and down my chest. She isn't shy anymore. I breathe low when she leans in close. 

"I want your nails down my back when I fuck you." 

I'm weak. I am so weak. I'm not used to being weak when it is in my blood to be powerful. Yet she can bring me down so easily. 

She rolls us over and I land splayed beneath her. 

"Or maybe I want you on your stomach, grasping at the sheets while I take you from behind." 

"What happened to you?" I gasp. "You're so…" 

"So what?" How innocent she sounds. Like she doesn't know what she's doing to me. 

"You're-!" The gentle roll of her hips distract me. Heat burns through me and I cannot contain the whine rising from my throat. 

"What, Evangeline-?" _my name sounds so beautiful coming from her lips_ "-I'm what?" 

I raise a hand and catch her around the neck. Not enough to hurt but enough to force her to look me in the eyes. She does, desire darkened and intense. I hold her gaze and let her see the anger simmering in my eyes—anger and need for her. 

"Stop teasing," I hiss. 

Her throat bobs against my palm. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

We push and pull at each other so easily. She knows which buttons are the ones to play with and the ones to avoid. We both have our scars. But that doesn't mean we're broken. 

I let go of her neck and draw her down for another kiss. Down my neck, down my chest, each kiss leaving my breathless and needy. 

She fumbles with my pants, swearing lightly under her breath. It's hot. The frustrated need building between us. Once nothing separates us I worry I won't be able to contain myself. Eventually she manages to unclasp them and pull them down my legs. 

Her hands move but I stop her. 

"You too." 

Growling in frustration, she does as I ask and takes off the rest of her clothes. Bare before me, I stare. She's beautiful. Her skin is flushed red and I can't stop thinking how gorgeous that is. Not pale like my silver but hot and glowing. 

I grip her hips and grind upwards. She groans and starts to match my pace. 

Is this how I want to get off? Beneath Mare as we grind ourselves to bliss? I want to touch her. I want to fuck her. I want her to need me. 

But when she kisses my neck, maybe I want it the other way around. 

"Evangeline-!" she gasps into my ear. 

I move and flip out positions. I kiss her deeply, and spread her thighs beneath me. It's easy to sink into her wetness—and _gods,_ is she wet. I slide in right to my knuckle and I have to pause to take her fully in. 

Mare arches on the bed, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Say my name again," I whisper. 

I start to thrust gently, not enough to push her anywhere but she can feel it. And she knows what I can do. 

"Evangeline." 

"Again." 

"Evangeline!" 

_Need me,_ I want to snarl. _Want me._ But she does already. 

She presses her forearm to her forehead and groans low on her throat. "Fuck me-" 

"Trying to," I answer breathlessly. 

I kiss her chest, leading to her free hand sliding through my hair. Her nails scrape lightly over my scalp and tighten when I take a hardened nipple into my mouth. 

She comes around my fingers, gasping my name until she can't anymore. I rest my forehead in the space between her breasts, breathing heavy. My core pulses hot. I want her too. 

Mare groans when I slip out of her. 

Knowing that she's watching me, I gently slide my fingers into my mouth and suck them clean. She tastes immaculate. 

"Evangeline-" 

"Yes, baby?" 

Teasing. 

She grabs me and kisses me hard. I know she can taste herself on my tongue. And she consumes me. 

"You. Are. So. Hot," she breathes against my lips. 

"Mmm." 

Her fingers close tightly around my wrist as she pulls me forward. 

"Tell me more." 

Mare kisses my throat with more tenderness than I expect. Her hands aren't the same, but grasp me. 

"You became my noise in my silent cage," she whispers. 

"I don't understand." 

Mare looks me in the eye and then kisses me. I taste her through, feel her desperation. She knows I'm here yet she can't quite believe it. So she kisses me again and again until she knows it's true. 

"I thought of you a lot." 

"So do I." 

She hums lightly. 

She pushes me over and kisses a searing line down my chest. Over my stomach and quickly diving down into my heat. How quickly she can make me gasp. 

But she pauses, dangling me over the edge and it's so _cruel_ yet beautiful. 

"More than that." 

"What do you mean?" I ask breathlessly. 

"Whenever I thought I had no hope, I'd think of you." 

I left her in that cage. I let Maven have his way. I am such a fool. I dare think that I could have a chance with her when I left her to that dog? 

As if sensing my thoughts, Mare pauses. 

"Hey." 

My throat closes. 

"What's wrong?" 

I think about Mare Barrow more than I ever want to admit. I once believed myself never capable of loving one person. Who ever thought it could be two? 

"I left you. Like that. And walked away." 

Each sentence rushed and clipped because I can't talk. I can't explain quick enough. 

"You didn't have a choice." 

"We always have a choice." 

To risk it all for her? If I could go back, I would. 

Mare lies balanced on top of me, tracing patterns across my skin. She shakes her head. "Maven would have killed you. And those close to you. You couldn't." 

Calm. Rational. But mostly understanding. 

I sigh. 

"Yet…" 

"Besides…" A kiss pressed to my collarbone. "... didn't you help me escape?" 

It could never be enough to make up for the torment she endured. The humiliation at his hand. 

"Evangeline-" she takes my chin and looks me in the eye. "-do not blame yourself." 

I nod slowly and she smiles. 

"Good." 

Mare kisses me. Her fingers slide into me so easily, and I groan into her mouth. So easily. Unravelled, she holds me down and takes me into the state I can only know as pleasure. 

Her thumb brushes against my bundles of nerves and I almost come undone. She can feel me, my core flexing around her fingers. Elane called her a natural. I can't believe this is her second time and she can twist me without a mere move. 

Her teeth mark a path down the column of my throat as if seeking the source of the noise I make for her. When she bites, I can't contain myself and I want to beg. 

"Mare, please-" 

"You are good, Evangeline Samos," she whispers in my ear. "Good. To me especially." 

I tip my head back and whimper for her. 

She wanted my nails down her back? I fear that if I did not dig in, I'd let go entirely. I'm close. She needs only give a little more and she'll have me completely. 

"Please, Mare- I need you!" 

Never before would I dare say something like that. Never would I have let anyone take me so easily. 

And yet with her I never had a choice. 

Mare's lips are on mine again and I cannot breathe for she's taking it all. A whispered promise, a swear in the dark and then she pushes me right over the edge and I cry out into her. Bliss, nothing but bliss. 

She rides out my high with me, gently kiss and stroking me. For anyone else I might have been embarrassed. But we both know how easily she undoes me. 

"I need you as well." 

Whispered quietly I almost didn't catch it. She hovers over me, suddenly seem smaller and less dominant. The air has shifted. 

I prop myself up and reach for her. Fingers threading through hers. Understanding. 

"Would you like me to hold you?" I ask quietly. 

That red flush, so beautiful and under appreciated. I never cared for it before. Maybe I do now because it belongs to her. 

Mare nods. 

No words need to be exchanged before I'm holding her in my arms, head tucked underneath my chin. She lies against my heartbeat. Does she know it beats for her now too? 

The world outside is dangerous and her journey will not be easy. A war is waging between gods made flesh. One we must win to let our world continue. 

But that is the case. _We_ must win. 

The lightning girl might be the face of the rebellion but she will have my iron will behind her. 

Mare sighs against my skin. 

But that for another day. 

For now, neither of us need worry because in this room there is just the two of us. Lying entangled in the dark. There is nothing else we need care about. She's drifting off, held tight in my embrace. 

We are young, hardly right to lead a rebellion. Yet there is no one else who could dare. It won't matter what Maven throws at us, won't matter what stands in our way. 

I will keep her safe. 

My shadow and my lightning. 

My eyes close. 

I will keep them both safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day 🧡


End file.
